The Miserable Life of one Virginia Weasley
by Not so Chicken Little
Summary: Virginia Weasley is 25 years old and in dire straits, while everyone around her is living the happily ever after life, she's wallowing in the pits of despair, what is going to do to dig herself out of those pits? THIS IS AU: alternate universe!
1. Ancient History

Authors Note: I am not making any money off this, and the characters are not mine. Everything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling, as she is one who invented them and has made them a part of our everyday lives.

I'm putting this up again just to clarify, this is a AU fiction. Thanks to the reviewer who wanted to point out that Ginny's name is Virginia, but Ginevra. Because she thought it might deter people from reading the story, I am changing her name to her proper one. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One:

My name is Ginevra, but my friends call me Ginny, which is childish for a 25 year old, but that's life. Life has changed a lot since I was a kid, riding the Hogwarts express to school when I was 11, 12, and 13. It's changed a lot since I was that little red head, Ron's sister, who had the crush of the Boy Who Lived. I know its changed, I've watched it change. I've buried two brothers, Fred and George, together as always and seen my best friends fighting against classmates. Voldermort is the reason my life was turned upside down when I was 18, he's the reason my brothers are dead, and the reason the world is now bright. You see there was one person, only one, who was able to save us. Everyone knew that, his name was Harry Potter; he was the Boy Who Lived. Voldermort had counted on him showing up, but not his friends, his surrogate family, nor the Order of the Phoenix. With us by his side, Harry was able to defeat the Dark Lord, but that is old news. Now, at 25, the world is bright and new, children have returned to Hogwarts, including my nephew Fred, named after his uncle, by his mother Hermione. You see Ron and Hermione lived through the war, married and lived happily ever after, as the tales of old would say. Like I was saying, the world is new again, smiles are found all around, the Ministry of Magic is under control, and the Head Mistress at Hogwarts reigns fairly, although with an iron hand. You'd think with all the bright and happy people in this world, I'd be happy too, but I'm not.

No, Ginevra Wesley is destined to be unhappy for the rest of her miserable life.

Authors Note: I know it's short, but I'm just getting into things. Hope you enjoyed, please review either way!


	2. Why life's so miserable, the beginning!

Authors Note:

Thanks for the one reviewer, although they didn't really have anything positive to say. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, I don't own it, and I just play with it. I am making NO money off this fic, and everything is owed to the brilliant J. K Rowling. Oh by the way, I own Chase, he is a figment of my imagination, and does not belong to anyone else, if he resembles anyone, it is not intentional.

Chapter 2:

Now you may ask why Ginny's life was doomed, why she was destined to live a miserable life. You might think that perhaps it was her own doing, or maybe the work of the gods, but no, Ginny's life was put in shambles by another person, his name was Chase, Chase Barrie.

A long time ago…

It was my seventh year, I was alone most of my friends, and my brothers had finally left Hogwarts. Luna Lovegood was the final of the fantastic group from earlier years still by my side. That was the year that Hogwarts took in refugees from a distant school. We weren't told much about them, but they were systematically placed in our houses. Chase Barrie was a seventh year student that was placed in Gryffindor. At first I didn't really pay any attention to him, I didn't think he was important, and I definitely did NOT need a distraction from my N.E.W.T.S. If I was to be the only Weasley to make a name for herself outside of the Ministry, I needed to work my little ass off. Chase, well, he put a dent in my plans. After months of him chasing after me, no pun intended, I finally gave in and went to Hogsmead with him. One date was followed by another, and before I knew it I was in love and bringing Chase home to meet my family. At first my mother was a little scared, after all I was her only daughter and the youngest to boot. But after awhile, she warmed to him and their blessings were given. We went back to school engaged, and completely in love. The summer came and went and I was beginning to dread getting my N.E.W.T marks back, but by my side was Chase, calming me down. Finally when the day came, and the owl let an envelope for my on the kitchen table, I was too scared to open it. My mother and Chase sat by my side as I ripped the parchment from the envelope and read the decision. I had passed, and was able to pursue my own career. While Chase went off to school to get a Masters in Potions, something he decided to do under the tutelage of Professor Severus Snape, I began to establish myself in the legal trade. I wanted to become a barrister, and then become a part of the Wizengamott. My dreams didn't last very long, I was given a job in a barrister's office, as a secretary, and for awhile I was fine with that. I moved up the ladder, from a less recognized barrister to one of the greats. I was known as the secretary to employ, which was fine. When I finally became the secretary to the highest and most well known barrister, I asked for a position where I would be able to work my way to becoming a barrister myself. I was laughed at, and that day, I quit my job, after two years and went back home to my parents. From then on, I looked for positions all over the world, not only Britain. Chase was successful and continued to tell me that it didn't matter if I worked, he was a professor at a minor school in England, close enough to apparate to, and had a salary that could support us both. On my 21st birthday I decided to take a position in France, it was far, but not too far, and much better than the position I was offered at a firm in the United States. Chase was not happy and we began to fight constantly, every weekend when I came home he was there, with a scowl on his face. After six months I quit yet another job, and returned home to Chase. He was happy about it, and after several months we married. Another year went by I was 22nd and still had no job. I was at home, cleaning and cooking. I had been demeaned into the same place my mother was in. One day as I was sitting at home, I was feeling off, my stomach was gurgling and I wanted to throw up. This lasted several more days. I finally decided to go to the hospital and was told, by a straight faced doctor that I was pregnant. I went home, made a beautiful dinner and waited for Chase to come home. When he did I told him the news, he flipped. He went into a crazy tantrum and began throwing things at me. I ducked from the table and ran to the fireplace and with a handful of sand, I flooed to my parents house. My mother was surprised to see me, but after I explained what had happened, she made me tea, told me to sleep and went to confront Chase. When she returned she had a bag of my things. He had kicked me out of our house. I stayed at my parent's house for several weeks, hoping beyond anything that Chase would come back to me. Finally I received a parchment from him, I thought it was an apology, but instead it was divorce papers, from his lawyer. I sobbed for hours, and fell asleep on the couch in the living room. When I woke, I had decided to leave the man, he wasn't worth the trouble. I could find a job and support myself and my baby, my dreams went on hold yet again.

Throughout the divorce, I was often in contact with old friends, from the legal world; they helped me get exactly what I deserved. Chase was about to take me to the cleaners, take everything from right under my nose. An old employer not only helped me get my share of the money but also offered me my old job back. I took it in a snap, and stayed there until I was too big to move. My doctors ordered me to bed I was only allowed to be out of bed an hour a day. My mother held these orders to their word, and I was never out of bed for more than 60 minutes a day. The day finally came when I gave birth, to a little boy named Desmond. Several days after his birth I received a letter from Chase, an order to give up Desmond to him, as I was an unfit mother, I was unable to support the baby, and thus Chase should be given full parental rights. I went to the Wizengamott and fought the bastard for my baby, we were given joint custody. I was to have him the majority of the time, and Chase every other weekend. While it upset my to give my child to the man I once loved by wizarding law I had to. Every other weekend, he would knock at the door and my mother would take little Desmond and his diaper bag to my ex-husband. Chase would take him away, and then bring him back two days later.

When Desmond turned 6 months, Chase came to get him, and took him from me. I expected him to return my baby like normal, but by Sunday night he still hadn't returned. I went to the police, they thought I was lying. They told me to go home and wait for my son, they were sure he'd be back. I returned home, and waited, and waited and waited.

This is when my life really began to suck.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it. : Please R&R.


End file.
